Reunited at last!
by carson34
Summary: Derek is having to learn how to be a father and reunited with his ex.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**_: I decided to write a new fanfic for Derek. I hope that you guys like this chapter and review it and let me know what you think. Also come and find me on twitter "carson34ff".  
Derek was getting things ready for his first date in the long time. He was expecting his date but hears a knock on the front door. He got up and went to check who it was. It was his ex-girlfriend Lauren. She had left after finding out something that would change their life. She had a little girl with her.  
"Who is that?" Derek asked his ex-girlfriend.  
"This is your daughter and we need your help." Lauren revealed to her ex-boyfriend as he invites her into the house.  
"What's her name?" Derek responds to the news. He was a little upset that she left without telling him about his little girl.  
"Lexi. She knows who you are. She knows that you are her father." Lauren says to him as he picks her up and he walks over to her.  
"So what are we going to do?" Derek says to her as they sit down on the couch.  
"I don't know. I want you to get to know her but I don't want you to take her from me." Lauren reveals to her ex.  
"I won't." Derek tells her. "I want to be both in your lives."  
"What does that mean for us?" She asks.  
"We will have to wait and find out." Derek says to her as he kisses her forehead. They spend the rest of their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: alright you guys, I am writing the second chapter of this storyline. I am going to be writing about five chapters in this storyline. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. The next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Lauren was getting ready for work the next morning and hears the bell ring. She goes and answers the door bell.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Lauren questions her ex. "Lexi is getting ready to leave for daycare so that we can be on time."

"Do you mind if I take her to daycare?" He asks her since he wanted to spend some time with his daughter before going to work today.

"Yeah, I will go tell her to finish up so you guys can go." Lauren says heading to her daughter's room. She helps her finished up and then they come back out. Lexi smiles at her father and they are heading to work. They get the case done and return home with their daughter.

**Author Note: I know that this is really short but I wrote this chapter, chapter 4, and chapter 5 into one big chapter and broke it up in small bits. I hope that you guys will enjoy the final two chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lauren had finally made up her mind about getting back together with Derek. She walked to her car and got in. He had their daughter for the night and so it made it easy. She arrived to his house and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled at her.

"hey, what's going on?" Derek greeted her.

"I want to get back to where we were." Lauren reveals to him.

"So does that mean that we are dating?" Derek questions her.

"yes." Lauren says to her boyfriend. They were both excited to see where things go from here. They started their first night together with their daughter.

**Six months later**

Derek and Lauren were getting ready to move into the house together with their daughter. The whole family is enjoying their time together. They had put her into bed and then went to bed themselves.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." Derek reveals to her as he kissed her forehead.

"Your welcome. You knew sooner or later that I was going to give you one anyways so you just waited until you did." She replies to her boyfriend. "I am ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Me too." Derek says to her giving her a kiss.

"I love you" Lauren responds her boyfriend.

"I love you too." Derek says to her and they are starting to planned their wedding with their family and friends. They get married within the week and are now enjoying their honeymoon with their daughter.

"I would not change anything that has happen to us. I am very lucky to have you and our daughter together." Derek says to her.

"I feel the same way." Lauren says to her husband.

They enjoy the rest of their lives together.


End file.
